Darkness Falls
by The-Alpha-Dog-7
Summary: It will wait for you.
1. Darkness Falls Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the revised edition of Darkness Falls, chapter one.**

**Darkness Falls**

Deep in a lab located below Konoha a very dark and sinister plan was being put into action. A special project being done in Lab 6.57-4, also dubbed the lab of dread, was about to be sabotaged. This project was to harness powers from a man that was the thing legends were literally made of, the only man who could beat Minato Namikaze, Taichuo Fuchikage. The project was in its final motions as the parasitic powers some how managed to form a consciousness, and through this it is suggested Taichou's power is parasitic. Danzo was planning on using the parasitic powers to create the ultimate force that would rise up and be the ultimate force in the world, not even a jinchuuriki could fight and beat. But someone else had other plans.

The man dropped the body down as he closed its eyes running into the Lab labeled 6.57-4. He opened the door slinging three Kunai the knives flying into the scientist's necks as he slowly walked to the door looking in through the window. He saw a black silhouetted figure, possibly a child by the looks of it. The dark red slitted eyes shifted slowly up to him as the creature on the inside smiled.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Fumito. How's the misses?_" The man scoffed as he spit to the side next to the larger window. The man turned around as he heared a whimper to see one of the scientists grasping their bleeding neck obviously not dead and he walks over to the woman on the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you just couldn't leave it alone. Now you have to die." The man grabbed her by her ponytail and hoisted her up by her hair the woman cringing as he slammed a hand into her wounded neck and pulled up and pushed down ripping her head and spine clean out of her body. The brain doesn't shut down for seven minutes in some cases after being beheaded, he knew this and wanted her to feel it as he tossed her screaming head to the side as he went over to the window and pressed the large blue button as the door opened. The silhouette stood up as it walked out and stood looking up at the man.

"It is time to ravage this center, leave no one under Konoha's control alive, kill even the children and babies if you desire." The figure started to laugh as it went over to the woman's head and bit into it taking a chunk of flesh and some bone out as it smiled the sound of the bones being crunched and the flesh squishing around as the figure swallowed lightly.

"_I will be seeing you in the distant future Fumito._"The man nodded as he held his hand out a large black hole opening on the wall as he walked into it leaving the monster to his disastrous tendencies. As soon as the black hole closed the figure stood and walked out heading towards the main work room.

Two men were standing next to a turbine as the father-son duo were arguing.

"Marin, we have to gain control of _that thing_ by the week's end, or we will be killed. Danzo has lost his patience." Marin looked to the older man.

"Kopaku don't worry we will have it done, or we will be finished." Kopaku looked at the man and placed his head in his hands.

"Son, even with the equipment and the manual labor, we could not have this finished by the end of the week. You know that." Marin sighed as he lit a cigarette and took a nice long drag before exhaling.

"Yes I do pops, the problem, is that we don't have time to be able to stop and piss around, lets get back to" Marin never got to finish that sentence as he saw his fathers torso just explode in front of him sending pieces of flesh and organs flying into the turbines and the blood splashing across his body almost coating him red. Marin's cigarette falls from his mouth to the ground as he turns to run but is stopped by a hand slamming through his chest and wrenching his heart out. Marin's last sight would be the monstrosity eating his heart as if some piece of fruit and seemingly enjoying it. The men and women in the room were trying to get out but only succeeded in breaking the doors making the blast doors close in front of them making it impossible to advance. The Figure slowly walked to them shadowy strings flying from his body as if a flailing jellyfish. Each string like appendage slinging through at the crowd slicing anything in its way the figure laughing maniacally as blood would be almost pouring down like rain.

"_SO MUCH FUN! This has been my best night in years, and wait till I get on the streets that will be even better._" The figure launched a string appendage made from the rest of them and cleaved through slamming into what was left of the people coating the room in a mass amount of gore and entrails. The figure reached the door when a groaning brought him over to a man who had survived without his legs and an arm. The figure smiled before its mouth splinters open taking up over half of its head. The figure lunged down the mouth snapping on the skull of the dying man the person screaming before in a sound as if slamming a watermelon with a baseball bat, his head implodes and the figure swallows the mix of tissue as if a meal. The figure made it to the wall as it lays a hand on it and phases through. The rest of the night throughout Konoha, screams could be heard but no evidence of anyone being there besides blood stains and piles of gore.

**So I hope you like this revised edition better than the original.**


	2. Darkness Falls Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. Also this chapter is going to focus on the meeting of **_**IT**_** and the host, plus some of the history of **_**IT**_**. I hope you will enjoy it as I have enjoyed writing this story so far. Also to **oFerPeinRikudu **I hope this chapter will answer some of your question well on with the story.**

**Darkness Falls**

"Normal speech"

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

"_The darkness talking_"

Also for a reference this chapter is put to the theme of Liberate by slipknot.

As _it_ lifted its head into the air sniffed and smiled it turned into shadows and disappeared. A man slowly crawled from the floor with his arm ripped off and an eye gauged out.

"I have to warn Hokage-sama." The man tried to stand but fell. He pulled out a kunai and through using one handed seals he used a katon to heat the kunai to a glowing red. He bite on a stick he found and slammed the flat side of the kunai blade on his arm wound and cauterizes the wound. He bit down on the stick so hard he broke it in two. The man was panting and was trying not to cry from pain but knew he had to do it to his eye socket now. The man repeated the process and hoisted the kunai towards his eye socket.

Through the village you could hear screaming from the direction of the R&D department of Konoha. The Hokage heard it and instantly knew something wrong happened at the Department. He stood up and threw off his cloak and summoned ten anbu black ops with him to go check the Department. By the time they got there the man was stirring from unconsciousness and was getting up when he saw the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage" The Hokage held up a hand to tall him it was okay not to talk. The man collapsed and the medic of the team ran to check his now cauterized wounds.

"Sir he might have cauterized the wounds and treated the wounds that way but unless healed NOW by professionals he WILL die" The Hokage looked at her and nodded. She took the man on her back but he grabbed the Hokages staff.

"Lord Hokage the darkness has escaped and is targeting a host, once bonded it will never be able to be separated." The man let go and was taken to the hospital. The Hokage started to worry about this situation. He had to track it down but thought it was to late _IT _is probably already got a host.

'First I have to get to the hospital and get information on the Darkness'

When the Hokage arrived the man had an eye patch on and was sporting a bandaged stump.

"Hello lord Hokage sorry for not being in a better condition to talk but i could tell you were coming to gather information before you went after _IT_" The hokage nodded and looked solemnly to the damaged man before him.

"I will tell you everything I know, I was there when it was first conceived. It was gentle and was kind in its motion and ways of touching you and acting like it wanted to be with you, but when it got hold of you it would tear you apart and then eat you like you were a piece of meat thrown to a lion. Everything was going ok we got samples and managed to study it we learned if we hadn't frozen it and put it in a storage container that it would've taken one of us host. It cannot live without a host for long at the most the samples lasted an hour at least but a sample lasted for 3 years can you believe that 3 years. I can't believe we could construct something like that creature, I wish we hadn't. It would tear through any ninja or any animal we threw at it like they were nothing to it." The Hokage had a look of amazement on his face.

"But then everything went wrong, we hired a man who was actually a ninja from Iwa and he managed to sabatoge the project he let it loose by throwing his 'father' into the machine. I heard the twos last conversation it was that Lord Danzo would kill them if they had not managed to control it by the weeks end." The Hokage was thinking of many ways to get to Danzo.

"I will deal with Danzo but if you don't have any information left to tell me I must take my leave and track it down." The man grabbed Hiruzens cloak.

"Lord Hokage if it has taken a host search for the mark of the crescent moon around the eyes, you will know who it is that way. My time draws near lord Hokage I hope my Information will help save more lives than it will cost. Lord Hokage it inserted a small piece of its self into my heart and is causing me a painful death I hate to say this but, would you please end my suffering Lord Hokage?" The Old man looked to the man.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Mujini Anano." The Hokage looked the man in the eyes and took a kunai out and stabbed him in the heart. The man died with a smile on his face.

"I will track down and kill this monster for you Mujini." With that the Hokage turned and left not hearing the piece of paper fall from his hand.

**Well I hope you liked it because it was pretty cool to write I hope this answers some questions and don't fret more shall be revealed when Darkness Falls.**


	3. Darkness Falls Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people's How ya doin ive decided to put this story in a section which doesn't agree to anything that you have read before. Naruto x Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter. I know that the two village's don't have to well of a history. Well that's an understatement. Well Konoha in this story and Iwa wish to make amendments to what had happened. From what I could tell in the story the Tsuchikage, old as he was, was a kinder type of gentleman. I know many will flame for that but that is how I see it. If you have a problem with that than don't read this fic. Krucifier OUT! Also I will be changing my name to The_Alpha_Dog7 after the holiday's.**

"**No matter how dark the night, somehow the sun rises once again and all shadows are chased away" David Matthew**

Naruto had heard a scream and was running to his apartment now. He didn't turn back to look or even think of finding the Hokage. When he reached his apartment the door was open. He quickly ran in and closed the door locking it. He turned face to face with a Pitch black being. The being smiled at him and sat down on his couch like it was a welcome friend. Naruto only look on in curiosity as he went and made some lemonade like he did for jiji everytime he came over. Naruto handed the being a cup full of the lemonade. The thing swallowed the drink and cup in one gulp. The being smiled and went over to Naruto and enveloped him in an embrace.

"_Hello Naruto-kun I am only known as the darkness. I have come to you because I have chosen to take you as my vassal._" Naruto looked at the Dark being and only shrugged and smiled at it.

"Ok Mister can I call you Kuro?" The being smiled and nodded. The being grabbed Naruto and opened his mouth while going down his throat. Once in the esophogaus it went into Naruto's chakra system and inserted itself into his subconscious. When Naruto woke up from being on the floor he looked in a mirror to see his eyes had some sort of crescent marks around his eyes. Naruto went into the bathroom and tried to scrub them off. When the marks didn't come off he ran out of his door in his PJ's to the Hokage's office to see the Sandaime.

Sarutobi had a very tough morning tracking the being only to come up empty. When he saw Naruto burst into the room and jumped into his arms as Naruto held him for dear life he looked at Naruto's face and saw the crescent markings around his eyes. Sarutobi's eyes widened remembering what the man told him about the being. He held Naruto still and took a knee looking at Naruto who had calmed down for the most part.

"Now Naruto I need you to calm down tell me what happened and explain how you got those marks." Naruto wiped his eyes sniffleing and wipeing his eyes and nose.

"Th-th-this gu-gu-gu-guy ca-ca-came into my ap-ap-apart-part-partment a-a-and he-he grab-b-bbed m-m-me and he went-went-went down my-my thr-th-throat." The child put his head on the Sandaime's shoulder an continued to cry. The Hokage gave Naruto a hug and sent an ANBU to all of the squads to report the search to stop, they found what they were looking for. Naruto finally calmed down and smiled at the Hokage.

"Come now Naruto how would you like a treat at Ichiraku's." Naruto smiled when he heard a voice in his head and a small pain driving him away and to a local resteraunt that served more healthy food's.

"Jiji can we just go to the Yamanaka Flower shop and have lunch there?" The Hokage was shocked to hear Naruto refuse ramen of all things. The Hokage just nodded and led the youth out of the office.

When the duo arrived at the small resteraunt he saw a small blonde girl and a small pink haired girl. He looked at the pink haired girl and remembered her name was Sakura, and the Blondes name was Ino. Naruto took off and went to say hello but some woman that was at the table grabbed him and threw him out of the window. The Hokage saw miss Yakushi Haruno, Sakura's mom for the time being. The Hokage appeared and ANBU appeared, they cuffed her and took her away for assault on a minor. Sakura and Ino were crying and when the ANBU brought Naruto back in he was finished crying and went to the two girls.

"Hi my name's Naruto." That was all the boy got out as the two girls hit Naruto and he fell back with a bloodied nose and a red mark around his ear. Naruto's smile faded and his eyes turned dark blue instead of the vibrant color they were. The Hokage picked Naruto up and left.

The Hokage dropped Naruto and himself off by Naruto's apartment. The Hokage smiled and started to teach Naruto how to cook. Naruto caught on almost instantly. Naruto looked sad and the Hokage grew worried.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto only smiled putting his mask back on.

"Im fine Jiji no need to worry about me!" Naruto smiled as the two started to eat the meal. Naruto eating what the Sandaime cooked and Hiruzen eating what Naruto cooked. The two smiled.

"You would make an excellent cook Naruto." The young 6 year-old smiled and nodded.

"But I want to be Hokage so I can be respected. The Hokage just smiled at Naruto for his antics.

"I'm sure you will be, I'm Sure."

When Naruto was getting ready for bed later in the day he smiled and rubbed his new found marks. He wondered where they came from.

'_That's easy you fool they come from me. By the way the name Kuro sounds good for me._' Naruto was shocked to say the least about the new change of events.

'Is that you Mr. Kuro?' Naruto smiled as he could visualize the black mass shaking his head up and down.

'_Why yes young Naruto I had no idea you would notice me_' The voice of Kuro started laughing and coughing from laughter as Naruto got angry.

'Why did you go into my head?' The laughing and coughing stopped. The sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air.

'_I am not a whole being, Naruto. I need a host to survive. This is more of a mutual relation ship. I will train you to use my power and you will be strong. I get to continue my life and live. So what do you say, deal?_' Naruto thought about this decision carefully. This one choice could affect his life in a many number of ways. Would it hold up its end? Would he truly be strong? What was he really?

'Can you give me two days to think about this Kuro-san?' Naruto asked. Kuro just smiled inside of Naruto.

'_Why of course Naruto, of course._' With that said Naruto could feel their connection being cut and sat back on his bed. He had a lot to ponder on. Should he truly trust this being with his life? Naruto just smiled as he thought of being very strong and being able to beat Jiji in a fight. 'Im just going to give it a day to keep him waiting for the answer.' Naruto than drifted to sleep.

In Konohagakure that night nothing was peaceful. There had been two murder's. One the murder of three genin who were returning to the village from a mission. This man who had been identified as Shigure Suzembachi, had been captured. The second was the elimination of the Uchiha clan. This man identified as Itatchi Uchiha had escaped the village and was never found. There were two other survivors of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke Uchiha, Itatchi's younger brother, and a young girl at the young age of 3, her name was Kimiko Uchiha. She was taken by ROOT ops that night. She was Sasuke's cousin and best friend for the last year. While all this was happening all was peaceful in the village. The Hokage slept, the jonin slept, the Chunin slept, most of the Genin slept, but as for one Uchiha Sasuke and another Uchiha Kimiko, there would never be a sleep again.

The next morning when Naruto awoke from his sleep he was happy that he was greeted by his grandfather figure, the Hokage.

"Good morning Naruto, would you like to join me to breakfast in the office today. We have a special visitor that will be there." Naruto shook his head yes as he looked to his grandfathers eyes and asked him.

"Jiji if I ever turn into a bad guy will you stop me?" The Hokage was surprised by the question and only smiled.

"I would have to. But we wont worry because that would never happen." Naruto smiled and took the Hokage's hand as they walked out the door.

When the duo arrived in the Hokage's office the first thing his eyes went to were the beautiful young girl he saw her blush and blushed himself. The two kage's laughed about this for a second.

"Hello Onooki how is my old friend." Onooki smirked at this.

"I never recalled being friends but I believe we can be friends in the future with this treaty." The Hokage smiled at this.

"Young Naruto would you come here for a second . It's time for breakfast." Naruto ran and jumped into the Hokage's lap and sat there as himself and the Kage's and the cute girl sat down and ate a morning plate of eggs, sausage, grits, and some biscuits, along with that was a huge pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and some apple juice for the younger girl as she couldn't drink it cause of allergies.

"Hey Jiji who's the cute girl over there?" At this the two Kage's nearly spit there orange juice everywhere and the young girl choked on her apple juice. The Kage's smiled. This was going to be better than they thought.

"Well she is your fiancé." Naruto just raised an eyebrow as the girl blushed and hid behind her granpa.

"Whats that Jiji?" The Hokage sighed as he decided he was going to put Naruto in the academy anyway so he would tell him.

"Well Naruto it is a person who you are planned to get married to." Naruto looked pale. Naruto turned to see the girl peaking out from her grandfathers back. Naruto thought about it and fell over from being embarrassed. The two Kage's laughed as they saw the young girl eep and go to Naruto. She was trying to wake him up as the Tsuchikage signed on a paper for him and his granddaughter. The same was for Naruto and the Hokage. The two older men looked to each other and smiled. With this paper the two village's once enemies became friends.

**A/N: Um I don't know how many of you like this or not but I have to say that if you don't like something voice it. If I like what you are saying and give me a good argument than I will change it. My stories change by suggestions I mean I have a way id like them to go but if you see something you don't like VOICE IT! I might just put in or take out what you think would be good for the story. This one was written on 12/13/11. Ja-ne! Oh also the next chapter is when the genin graduate all the way to after the demon brother encounter so smile cause Kyuubi Loves You!**


	4. Darkness Falls Chapter 4

A/N I know that many of you may not like the events of the last chapter. I know the Leaf and Iwa don't really like each other. But in this one they try to make amends for their past. I know many people hate the idea of arranged marriages but still this story is more intricate than just the two getting married growing up Naruto winning every battle and everything being hunky doory…No Naruto wont be an all powerfull god or extremely strong as itachi as a kid. He's gonna be just a regular ninja that has had the aid of a dark spirit. Naruto will be friends with the Kyuubi though im not making one where all the Kyuubi does is yelling and roaring and destroy things for the hell of being an evil being.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"_Kuro talking"_

'_Kuro thinking_

Naruto sits upright on his bed with a Wakizashi drawn from its sheath in the reverse grip. Naruto wipes the sweat from his head and gets up to get dressed yawning and he stretches. He smells his self and smells like old blue cheese. Naruto starts up the shower and bathes. When he gets out he smiles to himself and agrees that this was going to be a good day. Naruto being guided by Kuro in what to eat and how to act has become a liked figure in his class room. He was still dead last but it was a rouse to get anyone thinking he was the Kyuubi off his tail. As soon as he puts on a black long-sleeved shirt he puts on some baggy dark blue pants with orange trim and a long orange strip down each side of the legs. He smiles as a small bit of darkness forms over his eyes to form some sunglasses.(Think of the sunglasses from Deus Ex human Revolution)Naruto was already in his desk thirty minutes later and curses that he forgot his keys on the table and he locked the door.

'Hey Kuro do you think you can send one of your pets to get my keys for me?' Naruto heard the laughing from the spirit.

'_Of course Naruto but it will cost you 30 push-ups for practice.' _The spirit heard Naruto chuckle.

'Now you know you dumb spirit I can do better than that I can do about 50.' Naruto was brought back to attention when the teacher Iruka Umino yelled out his name.

"NARUTO would you mind explaining the theory of the First Hokage's Tree's of Protection?" Naruto just smiled remembering what Kuro had once told him to confuse him.

"I know that I know nothing at all." Iruka just looked at him confused and just gave up.

"Alright than how about you Sakura would you like to explain the Hokage's Tree's?" Sakura stood up looking at Naruto smirking knowing that she was about to embarrass him.

"The First Hokage grew the tree's around the village for protection. The village was once in a vally that had no tree's for over a hundred mile's. The Hokage believed as long as someone was able to use the Mokuton ability that the village would always be protected. The Mokuton user could than use his ability to grab and crush all the enemies of the approaching force. But as of to date there is no record of any descendents past Lady Tsunade of the Sannin. That is what it is you dumbass." Naruto just smiled at her and waved.

"I love you to hunny I will see you at home later." Sakura gritted her teeth at him at his teasing everyone thought that he was in love with her but it was farther from the truth.

"Shut the hell up Naruto and what would you know about any of this? Huh?" Naruto just smiled thinking of the Mokuton user he saw practicing in the third training ground.

"Oh nothing you are right im sorry." Sakura just turned around and plopped into her chair with a oomph.

"Alright class now onto the next subje" Iruka looked at the bell that rang and intreupted him which meant it was time to start the Genin exams. Naruto took out a stack of folders and laid them out and grabbed the one labled group seven.

"Alright everyone come forward and grab a single document this is to be the first part of the genin exam." Naruto smirked as he went forward first and grabbed the one off the top. He walkjed back and read the questions. He decided he would barely pass this and the other two while he would excel and completely destroy the shuriken and kunai throwing test.

"Alright the final results are in." Iruka started calling up names to get headbands but Naruto was never called and he figured out it was Mizuki's doing. He just grinned and looked as everyone was wondering why he didn't pass the performance was adequate enough to pass to be a Genin. As the final bell rung after everything was done Mizuki stopped Naruto before he could leave.

"Hey Naruto im sorry man I tried to get Iruka to pass you but he believed that you didn't do well enough to pass the exam," At this Naruto faked a sad face and Mizuki layed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But I know of another exam that you can do to pass as a Genin." Naruto was listening and looked at Mizuki.

"You have to go and retrieve the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office and rendezvous with me in the outer portion of training ground ten, alright" Naruto picked his head up and smiled putting his mask up saying yes sir and his I'm going to be Hokage one day speech.

'Hey Kuro you think we should tell the old man?'

'_Yes Naruto we should. Ive grown to like this village even though it was a living hell for me in the lab I have grown fond of you, the old men, and Iruka_' Naruto smiled and made his way to the Hokage's tower. When Naruto arrived in the office Iruka was leaving but gave Naruto a hug and said he was sorry he couldn't stop Mizuki from failing him. Naruto just replied with "I know Iruka-sensei." As Naruto walked into the office he saw the old man and he sat in the seat infront of him.

"Why hello Naruto how have you been?" Naruto just smiled

"Im doing fin Jiji have you got a message from Kurotsuchi-chan in lately?" The Hokage handed Naruto a letter and Naruto's eyes softend as he looked at the letter and pocketed it.

"Jiji Mizuki asked me to take the Forbidden Scroll and take it to Training ground Ten. What should I do?" The Hokage smiled.

"I have expected him to be of treachery, I have had him watched for the last few weeks and have concluded he is working with my ex-student Orochimaru." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this new revelation.

"Take the scroll and hold Mizuki off for as long as you can if you cant take him down. If you can do it take. him. out." Naruto nodded as the Hokage tossed him the scroll and a headband. It was the leaf insignia with a long black band (Think the one from Shippuden). Naruto grinned as he took off to Training Ground Ten.

When Naruto arrived late after nightfall he had learned the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll. Naruto arrived in the clearing and saw Mizuki come out of the tree's.

"Hey Naruto good job now will you give me the scroll now?"

"No, no I don't think I will." Mizuki looked on with confusion as Naruto put on his headband and rushed foreward at mizuki with is Wakizashi unsheathed and poised in a reverse grip. Mizuki ducked under the strike only for Naruto to brin the Wakizashi into the back of his theigh tearing a gash into his leg. Naruto turns around into a hammer arm strike on his shoulder as they continue to trade blows. Mizuki than slipped up as Naruto grabbed the wakizashi off the ground and turned a three sixty swinging his arm around as a whip swinging the short sword faster than a regular strike would. The sword sliced through the mans neck and stopped at the spinal column as Naruto jerked the blade back and continued his whiplike motions. In the time it took Mizuki to fall over from the first leathal strike Naruto slit open every artery and major vessel in the body. As Mizuki layed on the ground Naruto grabbed his shoulder and collar bone knowing the few strikes Mizuki got in on the blondes shoulder broke his Collar Bone. As Naruto wipped his blade off and sheathed behind him he saw the ANBU approaching the dead body. The man with the Sparrow mask picked Naruto up and brought him to the hospital.

Naruto sat up in the bed with his arm in a sling and shoulder in a brace. He looked in the hospital room and saw all of his items on the chair next to his bed. Naruto fished the letter out of his pocket and smiled as he read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My grandfather is getting antsy about the situation surrounding us currently. He and the Hokage have decided I am to go to the Leaf and stay there as an Envoy and Advisor to our own village. I am very happy to be moving into your village and to be with you. I know we have not had much time together but I hope to have some fun living in the village. I will see you before the Chunin exams and about a month after the exams we are to be wed. I am so excited I don't know about you._

_From,_

_Kurotsuchi._

Naruto smiled at the letter. Even though the two didn't hang out, to much when she was here they felt a connection. Naruto got out of bed and put his clothes on, and sheathed his Wakizashi behind his back his Katana to his back and his Tanto on his ankle. Naruto started out the door and ran into the Hokage.

"Naruto where are you going your hurt."

"I have to go meet my team Jiji otherwise I wont have one."

"Its okay Naruto your team is coming here to meet you. I recommend you get back into the garb that the hospital gave you and you put your weapons in the storage seal I gave you." Naruto smiled and did as the Hokage said but kept his boxers on under the small gown.

"Good be ready because in an hour your team will be here."

"Umm Jiji why do I have to stay here if I only have a broken collar bone?" The Hokage smiled at him as he sadi.

"You also have a punctured lung due to a broken rib, you have three broken fingers, a fractured humerous in your left leg and heavy bruising over your chest. So you have to stay here till you punctured rib is better." Naruto only mouthed "Oh". The Hokage smiled at Naruto as he walked out the door. A few minutes later a gray haired man with a mask, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in and The gray haired man pulled up a chair as the other two protested that Naruto had failed the exam and wasn't allowed to be a Genin.

"It is okay you two Naruto passed a test that the Hokage specifically gave him and to boot it was an A-rank mission due to the Information he had in his position. By the way my names Kakashi, so how about we do some introductions. You first pinky." Sakura scowled at her nickname as Naruto laughed about but soon cried as his lung was hurt.

"Can you give us an example Sensei?"

"Sure, my nam is Kakashi Hatake, I am a Jonin of Konohagakure, I like some stuff, I dislike some stuff, I don't think I will tell you my hobbies. I don't really feel like sharing my dream," Sakura looked annoyed. The only thing they learned was his name. "You next Pinky."

"My NAME is Sakura Haruno, I like," She looks at Sasuke and blushes, "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto," She was about to continue when Naruto said "I love you to hunny."

"IM NOT YOU'RE HUNNY!" She grumbled about dumb blondes and continued.

"My hobbies are," again she looked at Sasuke and blushes, "my dreams are to," she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

"Alright you next Emo." The said emu glared at the teacher and grumbled about something but no one could tell what.

"My name is Sasduk Uchiha, I like very few things, but I dislike everything. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain someone and to resurrect my clan." Naruto interrupted him.

"I hope not in that order." Kakashi just smiled at this and waved for Sasuke to continue.

"That's it sensei."

"Alright your turn blonde." Naruto smiled and just sighed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to train and I like my precious people, I dislike traitorous scum and people with an avengers complex," he said that looking at Sasuke, "I have only one hobby and that is meditation and studying the art of Iaido. I have no dreams not anymore." Sasuke smirked and decided to tease him.

"So you finally given up on that hopeless dream?" Naruto shook his head.

"I only realized that shouting on how Im going to become one without doing anything to prove it was foolish. I am going to earn that title or anything I can. I do have a dream and its to have a family with my fiancé but youl wouldn't know her." The other Genin looked shocked to here Naruto was engaged and Kakashi eye smiled at him and patted his shoulder only to rear back after hearing some very choice words.

"Im sorry Naruto. Any way you all have a test to do in a couple of days. With your healing factor Naruto that shouldn't be a problem, no?" Naruto only nodded as he took the casts off of his arm and leg as he stood up and moved his hand.

"Im good right now just my lung and collar bone haven't fully healed. I should be good in a couple of days anyway Jiji will be upset but im leaving." Naruto got dressed and strapped his weapons on and followed Kakashi out of the window.

After a few minutes Naruto made it to his apartment and smiled as he went to fixing a sandwich when he went into his room he smiled at the figure before him as he tossed him a raw rib-eye steak. The figure smiled and sat down with Naruto.

"_So how was the team meeting._" The figure stated with a full mouth.

"It went very well. I think I could have had worse but its all good now." The figure made a Katana appear out of its hand as it was blocked by Naruto's tanto.

"Nice try Kuro better than the last two I managed to block and attack." Naruto took another chunk out of the sandwich as he sheathed the tanto. Kuro was absorbed into Naruto's body as he heard a knock on his door. He flexed his shoulder and only felt a slight tightness so he removed the brace and smiled as it was Sparrow who answered the door.

"Hey Sparrow how ya been."

"I am well Naruto-san but I have to ask you to accompany me to the hokage's office ther is a visitor for you and the hokage said you would be happy to see them." Naruto smiled and the two started walking to the Hokage's office.

When Naruto walked into the office he took the last bite of his sandwich but only realized that he bit into nothing as he saw his fiancé chewing on what seemed to be the last of his sandwich. Kurotsuchi smiled and hugged him into which he responded by picking her up and spinning her around. The two shared a small peck on the lips and looked at the Hokage.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto, as you can tell Kurotsuchi is here and will be staying with you in your complex." Naruto smiled as Kurotsuchis eyes lit up.

"You have your own complex?" Naruto nodded as she smiled and stood infront of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So we will have some Genin transfer all of her luggage to your complex today in which you both will decide what to do with the said items." Naruto and Kurotsuchi smiled as they shook their heads and turned to leave. Naruto thought he got out of trouble from leaving the Hospital but he shouldn't have sighed in releaf.

"Oh and Naruto tomarrow we will expect you to be back in your hospital bed to do an examination of your lung to see if the puncture has fully healed." Naruto just sweat dropped as Kurotsuchi got a dark look over her eyes.

"What did he say Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked worried and shot a glare at his grandfather.

"Nothing Kuro-hime its nothing." The said girl grabbed his ear and dragged him to the hospital in which she checked him back in and made him get back into bed.

"I cant believe you did that Naruto you were supposed to be her in the first place why did you leave?" She sounded hurt, "If you got hurt or anything bad happened I would bring you back to life and woop your ass myself. Now be a good fiancé and stay here for two days than if I remember right you have a test. When you pass it I expect you to behave and be a good little Genin." She ranted but Naruto soaked in every word because she meant what she said.

"yes Kuro-chan I will, and don't worry I will be fine." She smiled and sat beside him as the two exchanged tales of what happened when she was in Iwa and the meeting of the Tsuchi and Rai kage's.

After two day's time Naruto had been healed up and was brand new. Naruto was getting his final physical check-up(not a physical exam but just to see if his bones and lung had healed correctly). Naruto smiled at his fiancé who was blushing at his clothes, or more of the lack of. Naruto smiled and she smiled back.

"Alright Uzumaki-san we have gone over and we suggest taking it easy as the new tissue in your muscles have not fully healed and reconnected all the major tissues so you will be sore and I personally suggest no training or anything to physical for the next day." Naruto only smiled and nodded. Kakashi walks in with a eyes smile.

"Umm doctor-san we need you to speed up his recovery because eif I don't have his documents into the Hokage's office by the end of the day that he will go back to the academy for two years." The doctor frowned but nodded his head as he started to use healing jutsu to heal the torn muscles under his ribs and on his left arm. After two hours Naruto stretches his arm and feels no soreness.

"alright Uzumaki-san you should be alright to take your exam now but remember that even thought it is new muscle tissue it could still re-tear." Naruto smiled and thanked the man as he and Kakashi started walking to the seventh training ground.

When Naruto and Kakashi arrived Naruto and Kakashi greeted the team but were responded to with a yell from Sakura about being late. Naruto smiles and waves his hand to Sakura and Kakashi just eye-smiles at her.

"Alright team I guess I should tell you, the test, is a bell test." Sakura raised her hand up high. "Yes Sakura?"

"Umm Kakashi-sensei what is a bell test?" Kakashi looked disappointed.

"Well Sakura if you give me a second I will explain it to you," She nodded as the three Genin looked forward and were listening.

"The bell test was designed by one of the founding Kage. It has always been apart of Team 7. The point of the test is to retrieve these bells from my waist. Now there has been a Sixty-six point six percent fail rate with this test. All my last teams have failed this test and were sent back to the academy. Whoever gets a bell will move on to be Genin, however the one that doesn't goes back to the academy. Just remember Look underneath the underneath. Now on my count of three we will begin. 1," The Genin tensed Sasuke to go forward, Sakura and Naruto to go backward, "2," Sakura looked to Sasuke and looked to Naruto, "3 BEGIN." With that Sasuke rushed at Kakashi only to get a foot in his face and to fly back several yards. Naruto and Sakura had run into the woods. When Sakura saw what Kakashi did to Sasuke she tried to run to him but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Naruto let me go Sasuke-kun needs me."

"No Sakura what he is doing is what Kakashi doesn't want us to do. He wants us to show teamwork and examine the situation properly to execute a well based plan to retrieve the bells." Sakura nodded and settled down.

"Now Sakura I want you to stay here. I'm going to test his skills so you can make a proper plan to take the bells, kay?" Sakura nodded her head. Naruto took off and summoned three clones. Naruto launched a low, middle, high, combo with the three clones. Kakashi saw this and jumped up and slammed down on clone one sent a foot into clone two and punched clone three. This all happened in a moment and it was clear to Sakura to even stand a chance they would have to work as a team. The real Naruto charged and Sasuke was on his left and Sakura to his right. Naruto grabbed their hands and they propelled him foreward moving extremely fast as he pushed off with chakra. Kakashi raised an arm only to be knocked over by Naruto's movement. Sasuke slammed a fist into Kakashi's side. Kakashi poofed out of existence. Kakashi stepped out of the woods and had his book out reading. The three Genin growled at him and charged. Sasuke took the left flank, Sakura the right, and Naruto made ten clones and went into a charge at Kakashi with his tanto drawn. Kakashi smiled pulled out a kunai and as Naruto reached him blocked everyone of the ten strikes. He carved into the Naruto force and in the blink of the eye took all the clones down without taking his eyes off hiss book. Naruto jumped and dove forward planning to tackle him. Kakashi jumped and Sasuke took him down in a tackle and Sakura grabbed the bells. Kakashi eye-smiled and clapped his hands.

"Good job so Sakura who gets the other bell?" Kakashi looked surprised as she tossed one to Naruto and the other to Sasuke. Kakashi's eye-smile widened as he looked on proud at Naruto glad at Sasuke, and surprised with Sakura. He was sure that she would keep one give the other to Sasuke and cut Naruto out.

"We are a team Kakashi-sensei and no matter what I want them to go on if I have anything to say about it." Kakashi eye-smiled and announced.

"You passed the Bell Test, im glad that you have seen the light. Abandoning the mission makes one scum, but abandoning ones friends and comrades makes them worse than scum. I hope you remember these words well. Meet up at the bridge outside the academy tomarrow at eight, don't be late, its our first mission together. Ja" Kakashi disappeared inn a swirl of wind and leaves. Sasuke turned to leave with Sakura on his trail. Naruto returned home knowing who was there when he returned.

It had been two weeks since the beginning of Team Seven. They had been on more than thirty D-rank missions and they were getting sick of it.

"Jiji we are getting tired of all the bullcrap D-rank's give us a good and challenging mission give us on that would give us a chance to show our potential." The other squadmates agreed.

"What about you Kakashi do you believe that they can handle it?" Kakashi only nodded.

"Alright team 7 you shall go on a C-rank mission, umm mister Tazuna would you mind coming in." The door opened and the smell of alcohol fell heavily into the room.

"What only these brats….I paid good money to get ninja not some snot nosed brats." Tazuna stated as he took a chug from the alcohol gourd.

"Alright team go pack for atleast four weeks and meet me by the Northern gate at eight in the morning." With that all of team seven went their separate ways.

When Naruto arrived home the smell of burnt hair filled his nose. Naruto deadpanned at the sight of his fiancé with once again a patch of burnt hair on her head.

"Not again Kuro-hime, I told you that you shouldn't use the hairdryer. It gets over heated fast and burns your hair." She smiled sheepishly and went over to him and hugged him. Hee warmly embrassed her and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm Naru-kun have you been eating ramen again?" Naruto only smiled at her and nodded.

"I knew it."

"You ate the grapefruit ive been saving for a week." She blushed.

"It was going to go bad soon anyway." He sighed and gave her another kiss.

"Don't worry I think I know how you can make it up to me." She raised an eyebrow but shrieked when he picked her up bridal style and put her in his chair. He took her shoes off and undid the first button on her shirt. Naruto made a clone and together they gave her a shoulder and foot rub. She sighed happily as her fiancé worked his magic; at least he was good with his hands. When she fell asleep he went and ate some dinner. He picked her up and changed her into her tanktop and shorts. Naruto placed her into their bed and climbed in behind her. She only turned around and put her head into his chest and he wrapped her in his arms holding her close. He kissed her ontop of her head and wished her goodnight as he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi woke up with a start at the sound of his alarmclock going off. He hit the snooze button and relaxed back into bed. He looked at his beautiful fiancé and brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her. Naruto got up and went into the shower. When he got out he changed and packed his bags and sealed them into a scroll.

"Where are you going Naru-kun?" Kurotsuchi asked. He smiled at her and replied.

"I have a big mission, my first C-rank mission today we leave in about thirty minutes." He yawned and took a breakfast bar into his mouth and kurotsuchi wrapped her mouth around the half sticking out and bit it off. Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I'll be back in about four to five weeks. Don't worry Kuro-hime, we will be back." Naruto waved goodbye as he left the house leaving Kurotsuchi to her own museings.

**A/N: I have to say I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I hope you have enjoyed the story. As for Naruto Kuro has taught him sword skills and sufficient taijutsu form. As for all of you who want to know about Kuro some more, I am going to make a oneshot after the chunin exams about Kuro's past, and who he was before the experiments. Well I guess that's all for today Ja-ne!**

**This was written on 12/13/11.**


	5. Dakrness Falls Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guy's! I know your thinking What the Flip flop about Kuro, the spirit, but it will be brought into the light in this mission. I know that many people came to see this as a dark fic and it is but the worst part that's gonna be changing happens in the end of this chappie. This Chapter will cover the whole Wave mission. The Chunin exams are gonna be split into three parts and the Retrival ark will be split into two. Im also gonna do my best in the Retrival ark and Chunin exams as well as this one as to giving you all a very decent fight. I know im not good at this but I am steadily getting better and am hoping you will stick with me to the end. Now the important thing is that Darkness Falls, Bruning Leaves, Makkana, and Hell's School will all be put on hold after the next release of each, not counting Makkana as ive already updated it twice. I will post two chapters of the other three and than stop till I have the poll results ready. Remember that if only one person votes it will be up to them what YOU read from ME. As for the Sasuke misspell I am not going to fix as it was on purpose. I am going to continue to the story now. Till the end.**

"**Kit" Kyuubi talking**

'_**dumb blonde' Kyuubi thinking.**_

"Hello" Human speaking

'Ramen' Human thinking

"_Why hello fleshbags" Kuro talking_

'_Dumb human' Kuro thinking_

****

Naruto was the first to the Northern Gate. He decided since it was gonna be a while for his team to be there and the client wouldn't be there till the allotted time he decided to Meditate on top of the gates.

****

Naruto stood up in his mind and looked at the large cage infront of him. Kurama eyed him dangerously and just yawned.

"Hey Kurama how've you been?" The large fox looked at him.

"**Fine and I have something important to tell you that cant be put off. Your friend Kuro, the one in here, he" **Kuro walked into the room and gave a huge smile to Naruto.

"_Naruto my boy, what are you doing in here I thought you had to go on a mission?"_ Naruto nodded and told them he did.

"_Well why aren't you going with your team yet?"_

"I got about two hours to kill waiting for Kakashi and I can sense the others right bellow me." Kuro nodded but Kurama just continued to give an intense glare at Kuro.

"Kurama whats up?" Naruto asked questioning him.

"**Nothing Naruto, nothing at all."**The last part was stated with venom in his tone of voice as his eyes narrowed at Kuro.

"_I think you should come and train while you wait for Kakashi. Follow me."_ Kuro gave a nod to Kurama and Kurama sneered at the figure.

'**This isn't over you monstocity.'**

** Two Hours Later **

Naruto sits up from his meditative position and drops down to the team as soon as Kakashi's in sight. Sakura and Tazuna were surprised when Naruto dropped down in between them. Kakashi just smiled with his eye and nonchalantly waved to the group.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi sweat dropped as he just looked to the group of which three people were covering their ears.

"Ne ne, I'm sorry I got lost on the road of life." Sakura looked as if she was fuming but stopped when Naruto's hand landed on her shoulder and he nodded no. Sakura sighed.

'Kakashi-sensei is lucky Naruto stopped Sakura from busting Kakashi-sensei's ear drums eh Kurama.'

'**He is Naruto I cant believe that this girl is so loud.' **Naruto turned as the team left off.

****

The team were a mile down the main road when Kakashi noticed a puddle he decided to let his team try to take them down and if anything happened take the two men out. Kakashi and the group passed the two men when suddenly to the Genin two men in cloaks with big sharp gauntlets appeared and wrapped a spiked chain around Kakashi. When the men pulled all that was seen was chunks falling to the ground of what the Genin preceved to be what was left of Kakashi. The two men attacked Sasuke and Naruto but Sasuke was about to throw a shuriken when Naruto launched his Tanto into one of the loops and using his Chakra made a hilt guard large enough to pin the chain to a tree. Sasuke and Naruto charged but as soon as Sasuke got a kick to the face and Naruto sliced one of the man's legs off, Kakashi appeared and grabbed the men in a revers head lock. Kakashi pulled up and snapped their necks. Kakashi walks over to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san we need to talk." As soon as Kakashi stated this Naruto fell to the ground with a deep wound on his back.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP!" Kakashi turned and with a wide eye saw Naruto's wound. Kakashi was immediately over there to help him.

"Sakura grab my bag and find the large white box and bring it over here NOW!" Sakura scurried over as Kakashi ripped open Naruto's shirt and saw that the wound was extremely deep and didn't even have to look at the wound to see Naruto's spine had been damaged. Sakura arrived with the kit.

"Take out a needle and a small vial of Morphine, he's going into shock. TAZUNA GET OVER HERE!" Tazuna hurried.

"Give me your flask." Tazuna did so and flushed the alcohol over the deep wound. Kakashi observed that the Kyuubi wasn't healing Naruto.

'Damn it fox heal him.' Kakashi pleaded. He took the needle with 15cc's of Morphine and injected it into Naruto's vein on his arm. Sakura was frozen in fear and Sasuke actually looked as if he was gonna cry. Kakashi held preassure and felt Naruto's weak pulse and applied a coagulant to the wound but his body was rejecting it. Kakashi at this point was extremely worried. They heard footsteps and running and next thing he knew Kurenai and her team were there Hinata taking out some of her healing salve. Kakashi took it and smeared some on the wound and noticed as Naruto's temperature around the wound calmed down but he lost Naruto's pulse. He rolled Naruto onto Kiba's jacket that was on the ground and proceded to perform CPR. After five minutes Kakashi got a small pulse and the two Jonin bandaged the wound and set camp up with Naruto on a small bag of fluids. Hinata never left Naruto's side during the whole ordeal. Kakashi and Tazuna were 'talking' all around camp everyone heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh and turned to see Kakashi tear ridden and Tazuna on the ground nursing his cheek. Hinata came out of the tent and got the others.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei he's waking up!" The two Jonin and four Genin rushed into the large tent and saw Naruto's eyes open weakly.

"Hey guy's whats up?" Kakashi just smiled and led his team over to Naruto and Sakura captured him in a hug while Sasuke did the same action. The two let go after Naruto hissed. Kiba came over and lightly bopped Naruto's head.

"You baka couldn't even stay out of a fight." Hinata captured Naruto in a hug that made him bleed a little. Shino just nodded and Naruto laughed a little but stopped as it hurt to much. Naruto nodded to Kakashi and Kurenai.

"I need to talk to you two alone." The two Jonin led the Genin out and sat down on either side of Naruto.

"I don't know why Kyuubi couldn't heal me and he himself said he didn't know what happened but it appears that something was blocking his chakra, something from the area with a large reach of its chakra." The two nodded.

"Naruto will you be ok?" Naruto nodded to Kakashi.

"Kyuubi got a hold of its chakra and I should be fine in a couple of days." The two Jonin sighed in relief. Kakashi got a serious face.

"We have to retreat to Konoha and get you to the hospital." Naruto shook his head.

"No sensei. I cant give up on this mission this mans family needs him, and I don't want to be responsible for him getting killed."

"But Naruto if you get killed it will be our responsibility." Naruto looked to Kurenai.

"Ill be fine by tomarrow my spine will be fine and by the next day all I will have is a nasty scar. It's ok Sensei's I will be fine." Kakashi nodded but Kurenai told them her team was staying with the two and sending Kiba since he was hurt back with Hinata as she had three broken fingers from a fall she took from a tree.

"In the morning the Hokage will have the message and we will wait for his response." Kakashi left and Kurenai just watched over the blonde till he fell asleep. She left for her tent but was stopped by Shino.

"Sensei I can tell we are going to be staying with Team Seven," Kurenai nodded, "I have to tell you that I support this action. I have been doing something that I was not proud of. I sent my bugs into Naruto's tent to do a little check up and I found there was a third chakra source in him and it was pushing the second chakra back while the second was trying to help Naruto." Kurenai nodded.

"My insects drew some of the dark energy out but they turned black and tried to attack me. Whatever is in Naruto as the third source is pure evil and is trying to hinder Naruto." Kurenai nodded and decided to talk to Kakashi in the morning about it. Kurenai just nodded and the two went to their tents and fell asleep with Kakashi taking his watch then alternating with Kurenai every hour.

****

Kiba and Hinata made it by day break and went straight to the Hokage's office. Kiba and Hinata banged on the door.

"Come in." The two Genin frantically entered the room and saw Sarutobi and his two teammates sitting down drinking tea.

"What is it children?" The two took a moment to catch their breath.

"It's- It's- Naruto he's hurt and we were sent to tell you that the remainder of our team has requested to assist Team Seven in getting Tazuna-san to his home." The two Genin bowed and Hiruzen nodded and said.

"return and tell them I have granted their request, now go to your team." The two Genin bowed and took off.

** Next Day **

Naruto woke up seeing Kakashi in the tent reading his book and hearing Kurenai doing drills with the five other Genin.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" Naruto sits up and only feels sore but still had bandages on him for his wounds.

"Im feeling better than yesterday how is everyone?" Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura and Kiba keep fighting, Sasuke and Shino play Shogi, and Hinata never leaves the tent." Naruto sighed and looked to Kakashi.

"It's going to be so hard telling her about Kuro-hime and I." Kakashi nodded and flipped the page.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought about it and if there were Chunin don't you think there are going to be Jonin next?" Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I think so, so its lucky we will have Kurenai helping us." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Everythings going to work out fine Kakashi-sensei. By tomorrow morning I will be all healed up and we can leave. Heck with the Kyuubi healing me as he is I could leave right now." Kakahsi smiled at this.

"Good cause were all packed and ready to go just get up and get dressed and we will leave." Kakashi left the tent and Naruto smiled.

'I knew they were going to leave, eh Kurama.'

' **Yes Naruto at least we will be going and keep from being to noticed here.'** Naruto nodded and finished strapping his sandals and tied his sword to his side. When Naruto left the tent he caught an orange that was thrown to him by Sasuke.

"Eat dobe so we can go." Naruto smiled and pealed the orange. Naruto ate and threw the peel away and the group set off.

****

The group was reaching the border of wave and decided to catch the boat. All of the ninja and Tazuna grouped on the boat and set off. When they saw an incomplete bridge they all knew it was the one Tazuna was building. When they reached port the group set off from the town headed towards Tazuna's town. They all stopped on the road when Naruto threw a kunai pinning a snow white rabbit to a tree. Naruto heard a noise and grabbed Tazuna and Sakura and took them down to the ground, Kakashi took Sasuke and Kiba, and Kurenai took Hinata and Shino to the ground just in time as a huge cleaver sword flew over their heads and embedded itself into a tree. The group got up but Naruto Sakura and Tazuna were all slammed in the stomach with a Bo staff and were sent flying back. Zabuza straightened up and saw the group and smiled.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist."

"Well im honored the great Copy-nin Kakashi knows my name. Oh now We also have Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress as well, Chojuro it seems we have been honored with two of Konoha's finest." Kurenai sneered and threw a kunai at Chojuro as he licked his lips and smiled horrendously at Kurenai.

"Hey Zabuza do you mind if I take the two girls and the woman after we finish with them?" Zabuza smiled at seeing the two Genin shaking and surprisingly one of the male Genin shaking.

"Do as you wish Chojuro." Chojuro smiled and laughed a little and started towards Kurenai staff in hand. Kurenai snarled and leapt forward with surprisingly a knuckle blade.

**With Kurenai and Chojuro.**

Kurenai was struggling to keep Chojuro's Bo staff back and continuously blocked his strikes or leapt over them. Kurenai took a strike to the shoulder breaking her arm and managed to drive the knife into Chojuro's stomach only seeing him turn into water.

'Water clone shit.' Kurenai blocked a strike from the side to take a boot into the stomach. She striked out to her left and knicked the mans robe slicing him. Chojuro was charging and Kurenai stood defensively and brought out another knuckle blade. Chojuro attacked relentlessly and drove the end of his staff into her temple knocking her back and breaking her brow. Kurenai charged holding the two blades infront of her as the man made hand signs.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The man cried as the dragon flew at Kurenai taking her head on only to see her dissapate into sakura blossom's. Chojuro looked around then felt a knife drive into his kidney and he broke the Genjutsu. Kurenai smiled and tore the blade from him and he charged at her attacking with new speed and the hits were so fast one almost couldn't follow the staff. When he finished Kurenai fell and poofed. He felt another gash open on his leg and watched as another gash opened on his side. He stood up and jumped at her tackling Kurenai to the ground. He started punching her and after the twelfth hit she fell unconscious. Chojuro ripped her shirt open but then felt a knife through his chest curtousy of Kurenai who apparently had appeared on the other edge of the field fine and untoutched. Kurenai smiled.

"Hey bastard you were in a Genjutsu the whole time and now its time to die." Kurenai rushed forward and plunged her kunai into the mans heart. Kurenai looked up as someone screamed her name. Kurenai stood in fear as the Zabuza's blade fell towards her.

**With Kakashi (beginning of the battle.)**

"So Kakashi do you really believe that the bitch could defeat Chojuro?"

"I don't think so," Zabuza smiled at this, "I know so." Zabuza scowled as the two Jonin were throwing around jutsu left and right. Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan and charged forward with new vigor. Their weapons clashed with sparks. The six Genin watched the two battles and witnessed the power of Kakashi. Kakashi wordlessly summoned five shadow clones and proceeded to unleash an unstoppable barrage of strikes. Zabuza parried most but failed on the last and got slice open. Kakashi's clones dove in after him but seconds after they did he felt their memories come to him. Kakashi drew another Kunai and dove in to find Zabuza. After a minute of searching he found his target and charged. He slashed Zabuza only for him to disappear into a puddle of water. Zabuza's sword sliced straight through Kakashi and Kakashi turned into water. Zabuza felt a kunai cut him from behind and he jumped forward before it could be plunged into his body. Kakashi charged forward and slashed into Zabuza's sword only to block a kick thrown by Zabuza. Kakashi grabs his arm and electricity drives through it and into his other arm, soon the electricity covers him and his kunai sprout chakra from the end turning into a three foot electric blade.

"Do you like this Zabuza this is my third made jutsu. I made it just to deal with people of your talents." Kakashi slammed forward into Zabuza and Zabuza slashed at Kakashi. Kakashi brought his Sword up and it slices through Kubikiri.

"It's useless Zabuza I've never been stopped in this form and you wont stop me now." Zabuza's eyes widened as Kakashi slammed straight through him with his sword only for him to be showered by water quickly evaporating the water before it even touched him. Kakashi landed on the water and his technique died. Kakashi was out of breath and was soon caught by Zabuza's water prison technique. He see's one of Zabuza's Water clones charging at Kurenai as she finished off Chojuro.

"KURENAI WATCH YOUR BACK!" Kakashi screamed but by the time she noticed Zabuza was beginning his down swing. Zabuza was stopped by Naruto in an orange aura. He held his Katana out infront of him holding zabuza back like it was nothing. A tail sprouted from Naruto. Naruto slammed the clone in the gut and vanished. He appeared halfway between Kurenai and Zabuza.

"You shall be ended here Zabuza." Naruto brought his arms down by his left side gripping his Katana tightly and charged. Naruto slashed down at Zabuza only to be stopped by a water clone. The clone and Naruto were fighting on a level only seen by Kakashi and Kurenai. Naruto slashed diagonally zabuza dogged. Zabuza slung from left to right Naruto jumped and spun with a kick that spun Zabuza. Zabuza carried by momentum slashed at Naruto and Naruto spun with the blade and stabbed zabuza in the shoulder and jumped back. Zabuza gripping his arm ran forward driving his zanbatou upward narrowly missing Naruto. Naruto grabbed the sword with his tail and he shot a red energy hand at Zabuza. Naruto missed with the chakra arm and fell forward carrying Zabuza with him. The two fell of the side of the road and into a small quarry near them. Naruto slammed down into the quarry Zabuza on top of him. Naruto got up and threw Zabuza into the rock wall and drov a heel into his gut. Zabuza kicked out and drove his foot into Naruto's chin enough to snap his head back and send him flying. Zabuza grabbed his sword and charged forward ready to cleave the blonde as soon as he landed. Naruto sprouted a second tail. Naruto charged forward so fast Zabuza could barely keep up. Naruto's punch was stopped by Zabuza's sword's flat edge. Naruto was sent flying by the Jonin. Naruto's tails flew at Zabuza, being the only part of his cloak controlled by Kurama, the tails managed to rip the sword from zabuza's hands as the battle soon engaged into pure taijutsu. The two charged sending flurries of fists and feet at the opposite person only for each strike to be met with a counter. Naruto finally got through and slam,ed his heel into Zabuza's stomach and drove his other leg into his neck. Zabuza dropped but Naruto grasped Zabuza's head and through the forest you could here the loud snap as Naruto's legs were broken by a mask ninja. Kakashi appeared in the quarry with Kurenai and they saw what had just happened. Zabuza stood up and him and the masked ninja retreated. The two teams followed by Tazuna appeared with the kid.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah give me a few minutes in this chakra and ill be healed." The bines self reset and healed after two minutes. Naruto stood up releasing the chakra and fell forward same with Kurenai and Kakashi. The five Genin caught the three ninja and proceeded to get them out of the quarry and arrive at Tazuna's house.

****

Naruto started to sit up only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Stop Naruto unlike us you used much more chakra and to boot face a man that I couldn't beat with two tails of power from the Kyuubi. So just lay back, also you've been out for about a week and if im right you only have a week to train before Zabuza gets back. Kurenai is officially out of the fight as she is still knocked out and for some reason unresponsive, but she's healthy and getting better fast." Naruto nodded and laid back into his dreaming bliss.

Kakashi walked down the stairs and saw Sasuke and Kiba having an eating contest and he sat down to eat.

"Naruto is awake but give him a few more hours to rest and he will be fine by tomorrow." The Genin smiled except for Shino and Sasuke, which the later of the two scowled.

'That power should be mine not the dobe's' Sasuke grimaced and excused himself to go train for the night.

****

**A/N: So did I do ok? Just remember if there is anything you want to know just review review review and I will respond to it. I answer any questions at all. Later guys Ja!**

_**Lightning Reaver**_

_**Status: A to kid S rank Jutsu**_

_**Abilities: creates a three foot blade out of lightning similar to the Rakiri or Chidori.**_

_**The electricity is so potent it creates an aura of the electricity around the weilder.**_

_**Weaknesses: Asuma's wind blades and A to s rank wind Jutsu otherwise none know.**_

_**Known Users: Kakashi Hatake the Copy-nin/ Kakashi of the Sharingan**_

_**Chakra needed for use: A rank Chakra drainage continuous drain.**_


	6. Darkness Falls Chapter 6

**A/N: Why hello my many adoring fans and as for the mix up with the first A/N of last chapter and many things being switched I will change the A/N to coincide with the events. Also starting in June I will take the first few chapters of this fic and Flaming Leaves and re-write them to be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Avatar. I do own my OC's though!**

**On to the story! (Short A/N I know.)**

****

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. When he looked around the room first thing he noticed was, he was residing inside a building.

'Huh, where, where am I? The last thing I remember was Kakashi-Sensei's face than blackout.' Naruto sat up but grabbed his arm as it was sore. He smiled when he saw Sakura and Hinata, and frowned when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, hey Hinata-cha" Sasuke interrupted Naruto with a hand.

"Where did you get your power from Naruto?" Naruto grimaced. He knew he couldn't tell Sasuke the truth because he was completely mental.

"I can't tell you Sasuke. It is an S-Class secret."

"What about the third source I feel from you?"

"That is a double S-Class secret." Sasuke slammed his hand into the ground scraping his knuckles.

"Damn you." Sasuke runs out of the room with Sakura glaring at Naruto. Naruto sighed and collapsed into his pillow. Kakashi smiled and walked into the room bringing a plate full of hot rice bean soup and a side of pokey with a glass of water.

"Ohayo Naruto. How are you feeling?" Naruto smiled and grabbed the plates and the cup putting them on his bed side table.

"Im feeling much better now Kakashi-sensei, using His chakra leave's me sore but it will be better in a little while." Naruto looked intensely at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, go ask Kurenai to start your training." The three Genin replied with a harmonic "Hai sensei!"

"Sasuke is asking question's about the origins of my power." Kakashi hung his head low and looked to Naruto. Kakashi turned and opened the door to find Sasuke tumbling into the room.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke scoffed and gave Naruto a glare.

"I heard everything, who is He?" Naruto scoffed at his carelessness and looked to Sasuke.

"When we make it back and we get into the Hokage's office I will tell you and Sakura." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Naruto do you think they can handle it?" Naruto smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"I think my 'brother' can handle it," Naruto looks to Sasuke who was giving Naruto a questioning look. "Isn't that right 'brother'." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and turned to Kakashi and nodded his head.

"Good, you see Kakashi-sensei he can handle it, but the one im worried on handling it is Sakura." Kakashi nodded and left leaving the two boy's together. Sasuke turned to leave.

"Just remember Dobe, I will become stronger than you." Sasuke closed the door leaving the two comrades' alone.

"Naruto, will you really tell them about Him?" Naruto smiled and I struck a cord in Kakashi's heart. His teacher and friend Minato had that same confident smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, if they can handle Kurama, then I think they can handle everything and I will tell them about 'That One'." Kakashi looked stormy. Kakashi opened his eye and gave an eye-smile.

"Alright Naruto, I trust you." Kakashi stood up and went to the door opening it.

"Oh and Naruto," Naruto turned from his soup and looked at Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Tomorrow you start your real training. None of his power." Naruto got a look of determination and dedication to his teacher.

"I won't stop till I can fight the Hokage on even terms, and don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I know that His power is only a tool to be used, just like any Kunai or even sword out there." Kakashi nodded and left for downstairs leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Kakashi made it down and stood next to Kurenai.

"So how are my precious students doing?" Kurenai smiled.

"Just fine Kakashi, just fine." At that moment there was three simultaneous shrieks in the area towards the lake. Kurenai took off, while Kakashi already presumed that one of the boy's were foolish enough to peep. Next Kakashi heard a yell of terror and pain and Kurenai returned holding a mangled Kiba, the two Genin, and Tsunami.

"This brat need's a good straightening out Kakashi; can you take care of it? If I do I might kill him." Kakashi smiled and nodded his head. Kakashi grabbed Kiba and drug him to the training area.

Kurenai looked to the girl's and smiled to them.

"So Hinata, you know Naruto is all alone in his room, no Sakura, or Kakashi, or even one of the boy's! It's a wonder your even here." Kurenai winked to her making her blush deep red. Sakura looked puzzled at Kurenai's insinuation.

"Umm Sensei, Naruto is engaged to a Kurotsuchi of Iwa." Kurenai only looked sad.

"Oh, umm, im sorry Hinata, I didn't know." Hinata only looked sadden.

"It's o-o-ok Sensei; I've come to accept it as a fact of life now that I will never be able to have him." Kurenai only looked sad to her student. Kurenai got an idea, and smiled to the girl.

"Don't worry Hinata everything's going to be ok." Kurenai hears a howl of pain coming from Kakashi's general direction. Sakura smiled and skipped off in that direction to find Sasuke and Hinata followed. Kurenai looked towards them sighed and followed.

Everyone came inside and looked tired except Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and the two Jonin. Naruto smiled to them as he was in the kitchen.

"Hey guy's, how are you?" Kiba gave him the finger, Sasuke glared, Kakashi chuckled, and Kurenai giggled. Naruto had on a pink apron with frills and tassels on it with a small pocket on the chest. Kiba laughed howling in laughter, Sasuke just sat down, and the girl's were laughing somewhat at Naruto's garb. Naruto placed bowls in front of them and filled their bowls full of curry. He gave Hinata and Sasuke extra; because he knew they liked curry.

"Well guy's me and Tsunami has worked hard making this, enjoy!" Naruto sat down with his own bowl and the three residents came down and joined in. Tsunami and Naruto gave each other high-fives, leaving Kakashi to wonder, and smiled as they ate. Hinata ate and smiled because it was very good, Sasuke just scoffed and ate, Kiba was choking from the spice, Kakashi and Shino already done and Kurenai taking her time in finishing. The peppers used and the black pepper added was too much for poor Kiba. After the group finished and Tsunami took the dishes, they all sat in the living room talking. When they were finished Kurenai pulled Naruto off to the side.

"Naruto I need you to do something for me." Naruto gave a quizzical look.

"What is it Sensei?"

"I need you to go to Hinata and tell her that you aren't getting married because you don't like her, and I will even owe you a favor if you give her a solution, a real solution." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Kurenai sighed and looked at him.

"I care for Hinata as if she was my own, and I need you to help her calm the storm in her heart. If you can tell her that your marriage isn't because of her, than that will bring her some ease, and if you just give her a sense of absolution as a favor, I will owe you one, ok?" Naruto nodded and took up the stairs and went to Hinata's room. Naruto opened the door and was hit with the scent of lavender and wild flowers.

"Hey Hinata, you awake?" Hinata sat up in bed and blushed when Naruto sat on the side of her bed. Naruto pushed the cover back and grabbed her hand's taking one of hers in each of his. Naruto looked at her softly.

"Hinata, I'm not going to lie, if I weren't engaged and in love with Kuro-hime, then I would be with you, I'm also not going to lie to you and tell you that you are the best friend a guy like me can have. Hinata, you've been my friend since we were what, eight?" Hinata smiled and closed her eye's hair hanging over her eyes.

"Six, Naruto, six." Naruto smiled and hugged her, not even caring the lack of a bra.

"Hinata you are my best friend, I would do anything for you, you know that." Naruto placed his chin on top of her head and she started to sob into his shoulder.

"It, it's just not fair Naruto," Hinata pulled back and had tear's covering her face, "Why does she get you all of the sudden when I've been struggling to prove myself in your eyes all my life. Naruto I love you, I'm not going to lie to you, and I love you. But if best friends are all we can be, I will continue as your friend. Just know if she slips up, I will be there." Naruto smiled to her and gave her a gentle squeeze across the shoulders.

"Thank you for understanding Hinata-chan." Naruto tucked her in and left the room, closing the door quietly.

Kakashi had Team Seven not twenty meters from the house, Sakura smiled at Sasuke and just stared at Sasuke. Naruto raised his hands behind his head and went towards the tree line.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's question.

"Taking a piss, make sure not to follow me Sas-u-gay." Naruto turned and left with a huge grin on his face, Sasuke was left fuming about what Naruto just insinuated. Naruto went into the bushes and finished up, but smelled something, something that for some reason made his blood boil. Naruto zipped and drew his sword, his eyes changing to red and slitted, not going unnoticed by Kakashi. Naruto took off holding his sword in his right hand in a reverse grip. Naruto came upon a camp and saw some men piling children's bodies into a pile and setting them aflame. Naruto unconsciously drew on Kyuubi's blood lust and a deep killing intent swept across the camp making the men literally piss themselves. Naruto walked out into their line of sight and the men looked to him only seeing his outline with his deep red slitted eye's starring into their souls and the red aura radiating off of him. He slung his sword into its sheath and drew his Tanto off his back.

"_Time to die scum._" Naruto ran forward and slit every one of their throats, leaving a large pool of blood till every single one of their heads fell off blood shooting into the air covering his hair, soaking it to a deep red. Kurenai watching the scene then made the connection between her mentor Kushina, and Naruto.

'Naruto is Kushina's son!' Kakashi put a hand in front of her mouth and looked her in the eye and whispered.

"He can't know, not now at least, when the day comes that favor you asked of, ill coax him into using it to ask about his mother. Ok?" Kurenai nodded and looked to the scene to see Naruto wipe his blood on one of their bodies and wipe free of blood. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and felt the blood. Naruto surged Kurama's chakra and the blood dried and flaked off of his hair, leaving it tinted orange, but none the less, still blonde. Naruto sheathed his Tanto and turned to the tree line and took off. Kakashi looked to Kurenai and the two left to make it back to their student's before Naruto.

Naruto went into the house and went to the bathroom and took his clothes off and filled the tub full of water. He grabbed his clothes and dunked them into the water rubbing the blood feeling the stickiness of the red liquid even under the water. Naruto went to the toilet and threw up in it, he started to weep the realization of what he just did still fresh in his mind, all of those dead children. Naruto finally stood up shakily and continued to try to rub the clothes free of the blood, and in return trying to get rid of the blood on his hands, which didn't seem to wipe off.

Naruto rejoined them and Kiba's nose picked up the smell of diluted blood, and vomit coming from Naruto's body. Kiba eyed him warily and went over to him.

"Hey, Naruto, man, you alright?" Naruto nodded and smiled to him

"I'm fine dog breath." Akamaru yipped at Naruto.

"Yeah your right Akamaru im sorry for insulting your breath Kiba smells so much worse." Kiba slung at Naruto who slung back at him and slugged his jaw hard. Naruto grabbed his rib where Kiba hit and winced. Kakashi stepped in.

"Do you two have to fight, anyway it's time to start your training." Kakashi threw three Kunai in front of his three Genin's feet and Kurenai just led hers off.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where is Kurenai-Sensei taking her students?" Kakashi smiled.

"Well, Sakura, they've already completed this training." Kakashi said as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, ok Sensei." Kakashi explained to them the basis of the tree climbing, and sakura completed it in her second try, as for Naruto he made it to the top on the first try.

"Naruto, how do you know this exercise?"

"Well I have had someone who helped me sometime's in training and he taught me this, water walking, and the sword techniques." Kakashi looked puzzled.

"Who taught you these Naruto?" Naruto looked like he was thinking of something.

"A man named, Kuro. He died a few years ago though." Kakashi looked at Naruto analyzing him and knew he was lying but let it pass.

"Alright, I guess you and Sakura can go guard Tazuna while I get Sasuke up to par." Naruto and Sakura took off in the direction of the bridge and smiled back at Kakashi.

'I'll let him tell me on his own time.' Kakashi pulled out his book opening to page 70. What no one knew was that Kakashi wasn't a pervert. What everyone thought was a perverted book was actually a covering for a pressed scrapbook he had. When he would giggle and blush it was because of something embarrassing that happened to his team. But page 70 held a great amount of value on its page, it was the picture that Rin took on the mission to the bridge, the mission Obito died. Kakashi looked solemnly to the picture and unconsciously rubbed his thumb across Rin's cheek.

'Rin would you have been proud of how I am taking care of this new team, what about you sensei, Obito?' Kakashi put his book up and walked over to Sasuke seeing him breathing heavily.

"Yo." Kakashi held his two fingers up in a v towards Sasuke.

"Sensei, how can I do this I just can't get my chakra to stick!" Sasuke punched the tree and winced as the rough bark tore the skin on his knuckles.

"Well first of all, all trees are like fingerprints. No single trees bark is the same as anothers. To do this exercise not only do you have to stick to the tree with the right amount of chakra but make sure when your foot hits to extend it along the crevices in the bark to hold you right. Everyone thinks it is just in attaching your chakra to the trees to make it think you are an extra limb to grab onto you. But that is false. The true key to the skill is to match the crevices." Sasuke looked to Kakashi and nodded, Sasuke might not like listening to anyone but when it came to it, he would. Sasuke looked to the tree with determination and took the blood on his knuckle and using his thumb took some and little by little put the mark of Konoha on his forehead.

"Sasuke why did you put that on your forehead?" Sasuke looked to Kakashi and lowered his head and smiled. Not a fake smile but one of happiness from a memory.

"My brother in our practices would put this mark on our foreheads. Whenever he did that we would be able to learn faster. He said it was because it showed our dedication to Konoha, not as a clan, but as individuals." Kakashi smiled.

"Well I guess he was in his own way teaching me to not rely on stolen power but my own through training, blood, and determination." Kakashi smiled wider.

"Well why don't you practice now." Sasuke nodded and continued his path up the tree passing his 10 foot mark and surpassing that to 27 feet. Sasuke smiled.

'I will have you someday brother.' Sasuke passed to 50.

Naruto inhaled the sweet autumn breeze and smiled. He looked to Sakura, then to Tazuna.

'I wonder if Kakashi was wrong, maybe I was wrong. Could Zabuza actually be dead?' Naruto smiled at the thought and feeling of momentary peace. Naruto suddenly sat up and fell to his knees. Sakura and the workmen even Tazuna fell down unconscious from the pure fear making their minds shutdown for the immanent death the mind thought was coming. Naruto's eyes widened, he looked to the point of origin and saw a tall man, easily six foot eleven inches tall maybe even seven and a half! The preassure let up and Naruto stood and drew his Katana and wasted no time drawing his Wakizashi with the other hand. Naruto was sweating profusely from fright and even he thought that he was surely going to die. The man walked over to Naruto and as Naruto brought his Katana down upon the man he caught it with a single finger! Naruto was stunned as the man grabbed the Katana and snapped it and crushed his Wakizashi as if it was a tooth pick in his fingers. Naruto fell to his knees accepting his immanent death when the man kneeled and Naruto saw his face. The noticeable features like the facial structure was shrouded by a cloth, the only visible part of the mans face were his eyes, the horrible deep red nearly matching Kyuubi's own tint. Naruto only closed his eyes as he saw the man leaning forward but opened them widely as the man grasped Naruto's shoulder, not in a malicious vice but as a man calming a child.

"Now, now Naruto, how is that any way to greet a friend." Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized the voice. It sounded like a mix of a raspy dry throat but the deep boom even matching the Kyuubi's.

"It is time to calm down child, I come on behalf of me and my group, the Misute. As the leader and commander of its forces I have come to you seeking a proposal." The man moved the sheet in front of his face and Naruto's eyes widened even larger seeing the very same marks Naruto had on his face on this strangers.

"You see we are not that different. I ask of you just one thing, if you tell me the name of your sensei and teammates, when you come to seek me I will take you in with open arms. I will give you till the Chunin exams finale to decide. By the way my name is Taichou, see you later, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened further almost bulging out of his skull. The man patted Naruto's shoulder as if he was the man's child and the man ruffled his hair and turned to leave. Only then did Naruto realize that the man only showed Naruto a single arm, his left. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and shuddered as he still felt the firm grip upon his shoulder. Naruto fell down further onto his rear and fell into sweet unconsciousness.

Kakashi was worried about his Genin not returning by five o' clock, so he set off for the bridge and came upon the sight of the whole bridge being littered with unconscious bodies. Kakashi ran over to his two students and breathed a sigh of relief as they were alive but just unconscious. Kakashi woke Sakura and many of the people up but for some unknown reason Naruto did not awaken from his bliss. Kakashi worried picked him up and ran back to the house not caring of the wild leaves whipping his face or the subtle whisperings of the wind blowing into his face. Kakashi went into the house his two Genin over his shoulders. Hinata and Sasuke reacted almost immediately to seeing the two unconscious teen's. Hinata checking Naruto over and Sasuke checking Sakura it was a troublesome sight. Kakashi told them what he saw when he arrived at the bridge. No sign's of an attack means either this person either attacked with, gas, poison, killer intent alone, or speed knocking them out.

"Sensei, Sakura is awake!" Sasuke announced as the pink haired girl sat up some and rested her head on the pillow brought to her.

"Sakura I need to know what did this to you and the workers." Sakura's eyebrows scrunched and she looked confused.

"I don't remember much, just the feeling of pure dread wash over me and seeing the outline of a man, then nothing." Kakashi nodded and sat down. Kakashi looked to Naruto who seemed to be still unconscious. Naruto sat up with a stir and yelled out and grabbed his head as he looked down, his blonde locks covering his face.

"Naruto, Naruto what happened on the bridge?" Naruto shook his head and looked to Kakashi, the look of pure fear riddled on his face. It killed Kakashi to see that look but put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Naruto what in the name of God happened out there."

"There was only one, he, he, he was so strong! I, I couldn't do anything to stop him, I drew on him but no he destroyed my weapons with his finger, A FINGER! We don't stand a chance, even when I witnessed the old man throwing his around; I didn't feel any intent that strong. He was a demon A DEMON YOU HEAR ME!" A slap was heard throughout the room as Kurenai pulled her hand back down.

"Naruto you need to stop, breath, and think straight." Naruto did so and he calmed down.

"I don't know, he took mine and Sakura's defenses down completely, he destroyed my solid steel Katana SOLID STEEL with a single finger. His intent nearly put me down with the initial wave of it. Im sorry Kakashi-Sensei I was completely useless." Kakashi just looked to him.

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Naruto nodded solemnly.

"He was at least six foot eleven, maybe seven foot, he was ridiculously strong, at least the old mans level. I've never felt fear like I did in those few moments, not even when I was injured by the demon brothers and nearly died. This man, whoever he is, is completely insane with strength. He said his name was Taichou if that means anything to you?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked to Kurenai fear both showing in their eyes.

"Naruto, that man, did he have red eyes and an emblem of a lion strapped to a cross on his shoulder?" Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi."

"I know Kurenai, Kid's im sorry but we have to pull out of this mission, it just went to a passable A-rank to a SS-rank mission with the presence of that man here. He is Taichou of Darkness, the only living man with a SS-rank, labeled flee on sight. Too put it into perspective, us fighting him would be as if a three year old child fighting the Fourth Hokage. He is that strong." Everyone started to sweat. Kakashi looked to Tazuna.

"Tazuna, you will have to come with us to Konoha. That is the only way you will be safe if even for a second if that man is after you." Naruto would have said something, but it wouldn't of mattered if he did or not. With Taichou around the only thing that mattered was fleeing to the safest region possible. As Kurenai and the Genin packed the bags Kakashi sent Kage Bunshin to scout the forest and constantly had his hands in the Tora symbol only needing to grab his wrist to start his Lightning Reaver at a moments notice, not that'd help at any rate. As soon as everyone was packed and Kakashi took a head count Kurenai picked Tsunami up, and Kakashi picked Tazuna up. Naruto was responsible for Inari. The group headed off at top speed, easily reaching sixty-five miles per hour.

The group were about to reach the border when Kakashi looked back and saw a bright flash of light followed by a dome of black encasing the whole country, they were nearly encompassed themselves. Kakashi watched in fear as the orb just shrunk and disappeared in a pop and the country of wave was no more. Tazuna's eyes widened to see his home, the place his family had protected so fiercely disappear in an instant, it truly hit him in the heart. Kakashi turned to everyone helping them up from the initial explosion.

"Everyone we have to hurry, get up, with the dangers present, no more holding back with speed, pour all your chakra into your legs and trust your instincts and you will make it." They all poured massive amounts of chakra into their legs as they took through the trees almost double their speed. Kakashi was determined to only have one or two breaks if needed. Kakashi watched his every motion and even had Tazuna pull his headband up so he could see better. They all lowered their torso's down making their bodies even cut the air in front of them making them travel faster. Kurenai constantly looked back to check on the kid's and saw the beads of sweat traveling down their heads from the constant drain, and cuts from branches being passed at such speeds.

"Kakashi we need to rest."

"No Kurenai we can't, you know the risk, not even sensei could truly beat that man, he only crippled his left arm, and no doubt from the rumors heard, it's healed." Kurenai bit her lip and looked to him.

"At least let them have some soldier pills and let us fall back so we can cover them incase of his arrival." Kakashi smiled, and nodded. Kakashi signed to them to decrease speed and stop. As everyone came into the clearing they were handed a soldier pill and took them, feeling the energy the group almost took off when clapping was heard throughout the clearing.

"So Minato's brat, Kakashi of the Sharingan is here, huh. I have to hand it to you, you made excellent timing in getting out of that country, another hour or so and you would have been in Konoha. I'm glad I caught you." Kakashi's eyes widened as he popped a pill too.

"Kid's RUN, GO NOW!" All of the Genin took off towards the north but were stopped by a huge black wall. The Genin had to stop quickly but Kiba's jacket brushed the wall and it was ripped from him and burned to ash. Kiba looked to Akamaru who was whimpering and picked him up and held him close.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now, now Kakashi, let us not get hasty. I just want to give you a message to deliver to your Hokage." Taichou tossed the message to Kakashi who caught it and was about to open it but was stopped by a threatening look from Taichou.

"Now, now Kakashi, that is for the Hokage's eyes only." Kakashi nodded and put it in his scroll pouch. Kakashi turned to see Taichou and the black wall gone. Kakashi covered his eye and sent the signal for them to travel again. Kakashi's eyes never left the scroll bag.

**Well, I don't know what to say, but I have the results of the poll. I might just sporadically update but don't worry, I'm going to continue.**


	7. Update

Hey people Alpha here! I am sorry that I have not been posting, but I have been having grammer studies, and I do believe I am getting better. Anywho, the stories are not dead, but I am having hard time juggling these stories, my very hard school, free-time, and time with my Girlfriend. During Christmas break I promise I will try to update, starting the 22nd I am entering a driving academy, yes I do not have a liscense, and will be busy the 22nd, 24-27th in a 8-4 classroom. In January I am going to have 4 days of 2 hour driving classes. Seeing this I will try to make a chapter a day for both Makkana and Flaming leaves, darkness falls I might get a couple out of the break. As for Hell's school, this is gonna be hard to keep up, so if anyone wants to adopt this fic, just contact me here or at an Email I am making alphafanfic Gmail . com If you have any questions or concerns with my fictions just contact me there. I do like to keep my stories fan-based, so if anyone has any ideas they would like me to try, than don't be afraid to send them. As I've said in the past I will see you, in the next chapter, Ja-ne!


End file.
